Nintendo DS
Visite también la compañía Nintendo. ---- La Nintendo DS es una videoconsola portátil de la multinacional de origen japonés, Nintendo, para videojuegos y multimedia. Generalidades El 12 de noviembre de 2003, Nintendo anunció su desarrollo y lanzamiento en 2004.2 Nintendo declaró que no sería el sucesor, del Game Boy Advance,2 Aunque finalmente, la GBA dejó de producirse, y Nintendo sólo desarrolla juegos para Nintendo DS. El 20 de enero de 2004, la consola fue anunciada bajo el nombre clave "Nintendo DS" (que significa Dual Screen). El nombre de esta consola suele abreviarse como "NDS" o simplemente como "DS", según Satoru Iwata, presidente de Nintendo, abreviatura de Developers' System, en inglés «la consola de los desarrolladores». {C}Con el lanzamiento de la DSi, algunos críticos sostuvieron que la Nintendo DS es superior a la nueva versión, ya que esta última no permite la reproducción de los juegos creados para la consola Game Boy Advance, la anterior portátil de Nintendo. Sin embargo, tecnológicamente hablando, son más potentes los modelos DSi normal y XL que los modelos DS y DS Lite. {C}La larga experiencia de Nintendo en el campo de las consolas ha creado una consola exclusiva, que no sólo a nivel físico, sino también en el software es muy distinta a la competencia. Todos los formatos, video, audio etc son versiones especiales más reducidas que ocupan menos megas de memoria y necesitan ser procesados con menos recursos. El formato de video DPG, por ejemplo, es el único que emplea una versión comprimida de baja tasa de bits (bitrate), mp4 con un audio comprimido mp3. {C}La Nintendo DS usa memoria flash (flash EEPROM, EEPROM) como la que pueda haber en cualquier tarjeta de cámara digital o similar, que se direccionan por bloques y funcionan más bien como un disco duro de estado sólido. En este caso sí que hay que cargar datos a memoria antes de usarlos, y la velocidad es como la de una tarjeta SD, es decir, parecida a un disco duro. Tienen una sección pequeña para grabar sobre ella los avances, pero lo demás es ROM (Read Only Memory), ya que es más barata y segura frente a fallos que impliquen la devolución del juego a la tienda. {C}La consola tiene dos pantallas que se complementan y permiten dos puntos de vista de un mismo lugar, acceder a mapas y menús de forma rápida y fácil. {C}Una conexión inalámbrica entre consolas, que permite jugar a ciertos juegos que sean compatibles con el servicio Nintendo Wi-Fi o acceder a páginas web con el navegador incluido en los modelos recientes o en anteriores con el accesorio Nintendo DS Browser. Pantallas y botones La evolución de Nintendo ha sido crear la primera consola de pantalla táctil que permite interactuar con la máquina como nunca se había hecho en una consola, acercándola más a las PDAs que al resto de las consolas. La pantalla inferior de la Nintendo DS está superpuesta con una pantalla resistiva lo cual la hace un tanto imprecisa. La otra pantalla es un LCD estándar sin función táctil. El uso de dos pantallas produce mayor complejidad en los programas de software al especializar las funciones de cada pantalla. En Nintendo DS, algunos juegos vienen configurados para poder ser usados por zurdos o usando la máquina en posición vertical en vez de apaisada. Variando la denominación de izquierda-derecha y arriba-abajo, etc. En un extremo está el pad direccional, desarrollada por Nintendo, que permite el desplazamiento por los menús y el control de algunos juegos. En el lado contrario se sitúan cuatro botones que se corresponden con el estándar marcado por los modelos de sobremesa como Super Nintendo, que se denominan en la Nintendo DS: X, Y, B y A, incluyendo también los botones SELECT y START. Firmware, Homebrew y modificaciones La consola tiene su propio sistema de arranque firmware. Al encender el equipo, una advertencia de salud y seguridad se muestra en primer lugar, al ser tocado el aviso, se carga el menú principal, similar a la consola Wii. El menú principal presenta al jugador siete opciones: jugar a un juego de DS, el uso del PictoChat, iniciar la descarga DS, jugar un juego de Game Boy Advance, cambiar el brillo de la pantalla, activar la alarma y acceder a la configuración de la consola. {C}El firmware también ofrece un reloj de alarma, varias opciones de personalización (como prioridad para el arranque, cuando se insertan los juegos de GBA y pantalla de preferencia), y la capacidad para introducir la información del usuario y las preferencias (como el nombre, fecha de nacimiento, color favorito, etc) que pueden ser utilizados en los juegos. {C}Fuera de la instalación oficial de Nintendo esta la "scene", todo un mundo de posibilidades al alcance de cualquiera que tenga una consola NDS. {C}Se puede desde emular consolas de videojuego antiguas: GameBoy, SNES, o incluso NeoGeo o MSX, a usar aplicaciones para poder reproducir películas o archivos de sonido en MP3 y Midi en la Nintendo DS, pasando por juegos tan originales como divertidos, alejados de lo comercial y creados o adaptados por programadores no profesionales. {C}Los aficionados de la "scene" han desarrollado múltiples formas para poder ejecutar software en las distintas Nintendo DS. Bajo el nombre Tools un conjunto de herramientas son utilizadas para crear las películas en formato DPG, copias de seguridad y homebrew. Utilizan como medio las tarjetas de memoria de Micro SD card, insertadas en unos cartuchos especiales con el aspecto de un cartucho de juego normal. Hay numerosas páginas web para descargar software y con tutoriales para cambiar los firmwares e instalar los programas de visionado de películas, cómics, libros, etc. Hoy en día existen programas emuladores que permiten ejecutar juegos en la Nintendo DS diseñados para: NES, SNES, Sega Master System, Sega Mega Drive, Neo-Geo Pocket, Neo-Geo MVS (arcade), y otras consolas aun más antiguas como Game Boy Color. {C}En Internet pueden encontrarse; software, software homebrew, numerosas piezas de recambio, accesorios y periféricos como: carcasas especiales, batería extraduración, protector, sensor de movimiento, adaptadores a microSD card, cargador solar, televisor... no autorizados por Nintendo que cambian el aspecto de la consola o producen aplicaciones o problemas o soluciones inesperados. Modelos Los modelos de Nintendo DS están caracterizados por ser de dos tapas las cuales se pueden cerrar. Cada una de ellas tiene una pantalla. La tapa superior contiene una pantalla LCD sin funciones táctiles, juntos con 2 altavoces. La tapa inferior contiene una pantalla LCD con funciones táctiles usando tanto el lápiz incluido como el dedo o cualquier cosa para la pantalla táctil. Ademas, incluye botones que corresponden con la consola de sobremesa Super Nintendo. Es decir, están los botones X, Y, B y A - L/R, incluyendo el Select y Start. También contiene una cruceta direccional, panel de control o "+ Pad" como su antecesora. Nintendo DS: thumb|170px|la primera NDS El primer modelo de la serie. Llegó a España el 12 de Marzo de 2005. Posee una doble pantalla de 3", una superior y una inferior táctil, receptor de Wi-Fi (802.l1b) y conexión inalámbrica, ranura para cartuchos de Game Boy Advance, ranura para cartuchos DS y un lápiz tactil. Su CPU era de 67 MHz ARM946E-S y 33 MHz ARM7TDMI. Nintendo DS Lite: El segundo modelo de esta linea. Es un 21% más ligera y liviana que la Nintendo DS. Tiene distintos colores, entre ellos blanco, negro, azul cielo, rosa, rojo negro (color rojo parte superior por fuera y negro todo lo demás), azul negro (color azul parte superior por fuera y negro todo lo demás), plateado y amarilla color Pikachu con un dibujo de Pikachu. También hay ediciones especiales como The Legend of Zelda que viene en color dorado. Por thumb|172px|NDS Lite ver. Negradefecto, no provee dos lápices táctiles. Además, el botón de encendido ON/OFF se ubica en el costado derecho de la consola y el micrófono se ubica entre las dos pantallas. Pantalla superior: Es la pantalla del norte. Esta NO puede ser tocada por el lápiz. Pantalla táctil: Esta es la que se puede tocar con el lápiz. Esta se puede tocar hasta con el dedo. Nintendo DSi: Es la tercera consola de la serie y primera consola de la segunda linea. Contiene dos cámaras de 0.3 Megapíxeles, una frontal y otra entre las pantallas. Las pantallas se amplían a 3.2", mejorando la visualización thumb|left|170px|DSIde algunos juegos con sus 5 niveles de brillo. El procesador se amplia 133 MHz. Se le ha cambiado los botones de sitio, por ejemplo, el botón POWER es redondo y vuelve a la parte izquierda de la pantalla táctil, como la Nintendo DS original. En cambio, el ajuste del volumen cambia de forma, siendo botones +/-, en vez de una corredera. Aunque conserva su procesador gráfico, no incluye el Slot 2 para juegos de Game Boy Advance. En vez de eso, incluye en el costado derecho una ranura de Tarjetas SD. El menú es similar al de la Wii. Su menú contiene: *'Configuración de la consola' - Edita la información para la consola. *'Juego DS/DSi' - Juega el juego que hayas insertado. *'Cámara Nintendo DSi' - Te enseñan a usarla. Puedes tomar fotos con la consola,editarlas y enviarlas a otras Nintendo DSi. Al principio tienes 417 espacios libres. *'Tienda Nintendo DSi' - Sirve para descargar unas pequeñas aplicaciones llamadas DSiWare. Similar al Canal Tienda Wii. *'Nintendo DSi Sound' - Podrás hacer grabaciones y jugar con ellas, también puedes escuchar música gracias a la ranura de la tarjeta SD (la Nintendo DSi solo reproduce música en formato .aac con extensiones''.m4a'', .mp4 y .3gp). *'Pictochat' - Igual al de la Nintendo DS y DS Lite, con una pequeña diferencia: al tocar el lápiz para escribir, podrás pasar de negro a arcoiris y viceversa. *'Descarga DS' - Igual al de la Nintendo DS y DS Lite, no hay diferencias. *'Espacios para DSiWare' - En estos espacios podrás guardar DSiWare que hayas descargado por la Tienda Nintendo DSi, como el DSi Browser, el Flipnote Studio, etc. Pantalla superior: Es la pantalla de arriba. Esta NO puede ser tocada por el lápiz táctil. Pantalla táctil: Esta es la que se puede tocar con el lápiz. Se puede tocar hasta con el dedo. Nintendo DSi XL: El cuarto modelo de la serie, Nintendo DSi XL (en Japón, Nintendo DSi LL) va encaminada a jugadores más mayores y/o que tengan problemas de visibilidad (o que le guste pantallas más grandes). Las pantallas son de 4.2" y tamaño es 2 veces más grande que Nintendo DS Lite. Conserva todas las características de Nintendo DSi thumb|176px|DSI ver. XLexcepto por tener mayor duración de batería (13-17 horas) y venir con 3 aplicaciones pre-instaladas (Brain Training: Letras;Diccionario 6 en 1; y el Nintendo DSi Browser). También tiene un lápiz táctil de tamaño bolígrafo. Sus colores son Cereza (véase la imagen) y Chocolate. Da la impresión de ser una consola adulta debido a su tamaño, su bolígrafo táctil y sus colores serios. También cabe destacar que este modelo no es sucesor de la DSi normal, sino una "talla" más grande. Nintendo 3DS: La pantalla superior será más ancha que la inferior, pero también será menos alta. Sólo esta es 3D.En el E3 2010 Nintendo presentó el quinto modelo de la gloriosa serie DS :Nintendo 3DS, la sucesora de la primera y segunda linea de Nintendo DS. Su nombre posiblemente se origina ya que es la tercera línea de Nintendo DS y por su capacidad de generar gráficos en 3D. Las características de la Nintendo 3DS son: *Es compatible con tarjetas DS, tarjetas DSi (DSiWare) y tarjetas SD. Además, utiliza su propia tarjeta 3DS que supera los 2GB de memoria (no compatible con las versiones anteriores). *Nuevas funciones inalámbricas y de internet. *Como ya sabíamos, no usará gafas para tener ese efecto 3D. *Tiene un botón "Home" como el Nintendo Wii. *Lleva integrado giroscopios y sensores de movimiento. *Tendrá un stick analógico llamado "Slide Pad" que optimizará el control en 360º, aunque conservara el "+ Pad". *Se podrán ver películas en alta definición y en 3D. *Tendrá una cámara interior situada encima de la pantalla superior. *Tendrá dos cámaras exteriores, que funcionan como cámaras 3D. *thumb|170px|3DS ver. aquaConservará la ranura de tarjetas SD de su antecesora. *Se han confirmado varios remakes de videojuegos pertenecientes a la Nintendo 64. *Sus colores que se confirmaron hasta ahora son: Azul-Aqua, Negro-Cosmos, y Rojo-Flama (disponible en las tiendas principiales como GAME,el 7 de octubre saldra. *Y al igual que en el Nintendo Wii, se podrán crear los Mii en esta consola, y se utilizarán en diferentes videojuegos. La 3DS, a diferencia de las DS (normal/Lite) y las DSi (normal/XL), es una nueva consola, en vez de ser una reedición de la DS original. Algo parecido sucedió con Game Boy Advance, pues pertenecía a la familia Game Boy, pero era una completa sucesora de Game Boy (comparable con DS) y Game Boy Color (comparable con DSi). Emuladores Esta es la lista de Emuladores compatibles con la consola: 'WinDS PRO:' WinDS PRO trae los mejores emuladores de las consolas Game Boy Advance y Nintendo DS para PC. En WinDS PRO se ha mejorado el menú para que sea mas simple abrir los emuladores y configurar los skins de WinDS PRO y los skins del complemento NOZ. Hemos actualizado el emulador iDeaS y los complementos de NO$GBA, también hemos agregado nuevos complementos para NO$GBA (traducidos al español) y nuevas versiones de VBA. DESCARGAR WinDS PRO 'NO$GBA:' NO$GBA el mejor emulador de Nintendo DS con complementos para agragarle nuevas funciones: - NO$MOOZ: aumenta las pantallas un 200% y permite pantalla completa (fullscreen). {C}- NOZ: permite usar skins (pieles) en no$gba como si fuera una Nintendo DS real. - myZOOM: aumenta las pantallas y se puede adaptar a la resolución de pantalla. {C}- NO$GBA 2x: aumenta las pantallas un 150% y permite rotar las pantallas. Todos los complementos permiten aplicar filtros gráficos (suavizado de las pantallas) y regular la velocidad del emulador. Los complementos NOZ, myZOOM y NO$GBA 2X permiten rotar las pantallas para los juegos que lo requieran (como el Brain Training). Los complementos NO$MOOZ, NOZ y myZOOM están completamente en español (fueron traducidos por Lainz). - NO$PMP & NO$WTT: estos complementos mejoran algunos juegos como FF4 & DQ4. Se puede acceder a NO$PMP & NO$WTT desde la carpeta de NO$GBA. DESCARGAR NO$GBA junto con WinDS PRO. 'iDeaS:' iDeaS uno de los dos mejores emuladores de Nintendo DS con todos los archivos necesarios para poder sacarle provecho. Además incluye los archivos de idioma y viene por defecto en español. DESCARGAR iDeaS junto con WinDS PRO. 'VBA:' Visual Boy Advance (VBA) es el mejor emulador de Game Boy Advance y viene en tres versiones diferentes: - VBA: la versión mas nueva del mejor emulador de GBA en español. - VBA-M: el nuevo proyecto de VBA que incluye mejoras y nuevos filtros. - VBA Link: el emulador vba con la posibilidad de hacer conexión (cable link de gba) entre dos juegos en una misma pc o en internet (dos pc). DESCARGAR VBA junto con WinDS PRO. 'DeSmuME' DeSmuMe es un emulador de Nintendo DS bastante funcional, aunque un poco limitado ya que no permite sacar capturas o configurar como convendría al mando, pero corre un gran número de Rom. Y esto es lo que cuenta, que sea estable y podamos disfrutar de una gran colección de juegos para DS, pero en nuestro equipo, sea éste Linux, Mac o incluso Windows en un PC ya que es multiplataforma. Aunque en un principio fue creado para que los programadores pudieran probar con más comodidad sus aplicaciones, hoy se trata de un completo emulador que corre tanto los juegos comerciales como aplicaciones. DESCARGAR DeSmuMe junto con WinDS PRO. 'Dualis:' Emulador de Nintendo DS para plataformas Windows. Hace funcionar un gran numero de demos 3D de bastante complejidad. Requiere 2 Ghz minimos para las demos. Novedades de esta version: CPU: Fixed a bug in the division SWI CPU: Improved IRQ handling a bit CPU: Added emulation of GetCrc16, GetSineTable, GetPitchTable and GetVolumeTable GPU: Fixed a bug in the backdrop color selection that would sometimes occur GPU: Fixed a bug in the rendering of 256-color r/s BGs (mode 4) GPU: Modfied palette offset calculation for 256-color textures GUI: Fixed a bug where the emulator would occationally freeze for a couple of seconds DESCARGAR Dualis Pantallas Exceptuando el tamaño de las pantallas, estas tienen las mismas funciones como las siguientes: Pantalla superior: Es una de las pantallas más útiles. En algunos juegos es muy útil cuando se controla con la pantalla táctil, funcionando como mapa o tabla de resultado. Pantalla táctil: Es una pantalla LCD del mismo tipo que la superior, solo que lleva sobrepuesta una pantalla de tacto, haciendo que pueda jugarse fácilmente con un lápiz o con el dedo. Gracias a esta, se hace mas facil el uso del teclado virtual en algunos juegos o también sirve para mover la cámara en los juegos de primera persona. Opciones Hay ciertas opciones comunes en la serie Nintendo DS como las siguientes: *'Tarjeta DS:' El cual insertas en la parte trasera superior de el DSi. *'Pictochat:' sirve como chat de usuarios DS que se encuentren alrededor. *'Descarga DS:' Aquí podrás disfrutar de demos enviadas por otros usuarios DS. *'Cartucho GBA:' El cual insertas en la parte trasera inferior de el DS (solo con Nintendo DS y Nintendo DS Lite) *'Configuración:' El cual podrás modificar los ajustes de la consola, incluso los mas comunes como Cambiar tu Nick, fecha de cumpleaños, calibrar pantalla, Alarma, etc. *En la pantalla superior, muestra la hora, la fecha y tu nick/nombre de usuario. En la segunda linea (DSi y DSi XL) puedes observar tu foto marcada. *'Flipnote Studio: '''Es una opción solo disponible para DSi en el cual puedes dibujar y hacer tus diapositivas. *'Camara de Fotos: '''Solo sirve para DSi, DSi XL y 3DS en la qual, se puede hacer fotos y editarlas. Juegos de Inazuma Eleven *Inazuma Eleven *Inazuma Eleven 2 - Kyōi no shinryakusha Versión Fire *Inazuma Eleven 2 - Kyōi no shinryakusha Versión Blizzard *Inazuma Eleven 3 *Inazuma Eleven GO!: Versión Luz *Inazuma Eleven GO!: Versión Oscuridad Categoría:Consolas Categoría:Consolas